


Justice Never Sleeps

by apostapals (apostapal)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Hawke, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill. Anders is sick and Justice hates it. Hawke tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Never Sleeps

Getting Anders to stop for a full night’s sleep is a feat on a good day, often requiring some amount of bribery, so it’s no surprise to Hawke that the healer insists on trying to simply work through a cold. It takes him almost fainting on his walk back from Darktown one evening before he finally caves and lets Hawke shoo him into bed.

“Justice is miserable.” Anders remarks as Hawke helps him out of his clothes—he’s too off balance to do so on his own.

“And you aren’t?”

Anders sniffles, _miserably_ , and shrugs.

“I’ve been sick before. He’s still new at it.”

Hawke is learning every day the various ins and outs of Justice’s comfort. The spirit hates the sensation of eating and being too warm; along with demanding some sort of advance warning before Hawke and Anders do anything _too intimate_. He prefers to recede as far as possible when anything he’s displeased about is going on so it comes as somewhat of a surprise to hear he’s been so vocal about this cold.

“He’d have an easier time if he’d let you rest.” Hawke remarks and holds a mug of tea and honey out to Anders once the mage is nestled comfortably in blankets and pillows, “How about something warm? It will help you sleep.”

“Justice never sleeps.”

Even with the nasally tone to his voice Hawke can tell Anders is trying to mimic Justice’s voice. They laugh and run a hand through his hair.

“Well, then he can just lay there quietly.”

They kiss his feverish forehead and instantly earn a halfhearted scolding after Anders takes another sip of his tea.

“Stop. You’ll catch it and then I’ll be stuck here for days nursing you back to health instead of at my clinic.”

“But I _looove_ you.”

“You’re impossible.” Anders shoots back and bats Hawke away as they lean in to plant another kiss on his forehead.

Hawke laughs and shrugs out of their housecoat before crawling into bed next to him, grabbing their current reading material off the night stand as Anders finishes off his mug of tea.

“Does Justice need me to sing him a lullaby? Maybe play something on the lute?”

“Maker, no.” Anders groans and rolls away from Hawke, earning a hearty laugh.

But, despite his protest, this does seem to give Anders an idea. The mage rolls back over, resting his cheek against Hawke’s thigh, and sniffles again before he speaks.

“He does like your voice, though.” he offers, “Maybe you could read something?”

“My voice is on the very short list of Things Justice Likes? I’m flattered.” Hawke says with a chuckle, one hand reaching down to toy with Anders’ hair as they flipped their book open, “Ah, I can do that.”

It’s one of their usual senseless romance novels, full of plot holes and colorful language, but Hawke’s voice is oddly soothing for both Anders and his spirit companion. It’s not long before he drifts off, cheek still pressed to Hawke’s thigh, and the Champion is tasked with the impossible job of propping him up on the pillows without waking him.

As Anders settles back in, half-roused by even Hawke’s gentle hands, they hear a faint mumble.

“Thank you, Hawke.”

Justice’s voice, not Anders. Hawke just smiles and brushes a few strands of hair off Anders’ sweaty forehead.

“You’re welcome.” they say, “Even if you are a bit of a giant baby for being an ageless spirit.”

Hawke doesn’t get an answer but, they know, this is only because Justice is intent on resting and no personally victory to be held onto. Justice would have his word in edgewise eventually. He always did.


End file.
